Five Years
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: With Sam and Castiel's fifth anniversary coming up, Castiel asks Dean's advice on what to get Sam. Castiel/Sam


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: Written for schmoop_bingo. The prompt was _anniversary - perfect gift_.

* * *

Five years. That was the amount of time that Sam and Castiel were together – as a couple. Officially, their anniversary was in two weeks, but Castiel was on the hunt for the perfect gift for his boyfriend.

"What do you think I should get your brother?" the archangel asked Dean. He always came to Dean for advice since they were best friends. Dean was helpful … sometimes.

"What do you want to get him?" Dean hadn't ever been in a relationship that long, so he had no clue what Cas should get Sam. And he didn't really want to think about it. It was still hard to believe sometimes that Castiel and Sam were together.

"Something that he loves. But Bobby gives him all the latest books for research and you always know what to get him, so I decided to ask you." Castiel trusted Dean.

Dean sighed and thought about what the archangel could get for his little brother for their anniversary. It took him half an hour, but he finally figured it out. "There's this book that he loved so much when we were little, but it got lost somewhere in Kentucky when he was eleven. He couldn't find another copy anywhere we went, no matter how hard he tried. Maybe you could find it?"

"What's the book's name?" Castiel would search high and low for this book. He loved Sam, and he deserved the best.

Dean told him and the archangel teleported out of the motel room. "Ten years we've known each other and he still doesn't know how to say goodbye," he muttered to himself before heading over to the mini-fridge to get something to eat.

Two weeks later, it was time for Sam and Castiel's anniversary. Castiel had been gone for six days before returning. Sam had worried about him, but Castiel assured him he had been okay. Sam always worried when his boyfriend disappeared like that.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone." Dean bolted out of the motel room. He wasn't going back anytime soon. Castiel and Sammy could celebrate their anniversary by themselves.

Sam smiled at Castiel as soon as the Impala pulled out of the parking lot. "I love you, Cas. Can you believe it's been five years?" Some days, he still couldn't believe he had actually fallen in love with and started a relationship with Castiel!

"I love you, too. And no, I can't believe it's been five years." Castiel moved towards his boyfriend and kissed him. The two made out for a few more seconds before rushing over to their bed.

The two stayed in bed and had fun for several hours before finally getting up to eat. "So, how have you liked our day so far?" Sam beamed at the archangel and wiped some food off Castiel's face with his thumb.

"It's been pretty excellent. Would you like to exchange gifts as soon as we're done eating?" Castiel couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction when he opened his gift.

Sam stifled a laugh. Castiel loved presents. "Sure we can." He reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's present.

Castiel took the present out of Sam's hands and began unwrapping it. "Thank you!" he told him when he unwrapped it. He had gotten a bottle of his favorite alcoholic drink and the latest season of his favorite TV show. Castiel was addicted to TV sometimes.

"I hope you like it. Now where's my present?" Sam couldn't wait to see what Castiel had bought him.

Castiel handed it over, and Sam tore into the newspaper. He gasped when he saw the book. "How'd you find this?" Sam hadn't seen this in years, and he had always missed it.

"I searched everywhere for this book. Dean told me you loved this as a child and lost it. I hope you like it." Castiel didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend.

"Thank you so much, Cas. I don't even know what to say. It's perfect." He couldn't believe Castiel had actually found the book.

Castiel was rewarded a lot the rest of the day for finding Sam the book. The two fell asleep around 11:30, exhausted because of their celebration.

It had been a perfect anniversary, and Sam and Castiel's five years together had been great.


End file.
